Wrong
by AnisaLee
Summary: Gapfiller for 3X11  Michael .  Read the A/N in the story for the full description - don't want to spoil anyone.


A/N: This contains spoilers for tonight's episode (3X11: Michael). Takes place right after the "Bad" scene and before Kurt gives the New Directions and update on Blaine's condition at McKinley.

* * *

><p>It became very clear after a few minutes that something was very wrong. Each one of the New Directions had experienced the cold humiliation of a slushie, but not one of them had cried out in pain like that. Sure, it was surprising to have the bitter cold cut into unsuspecting skin and the colored dye burn the eyes; this was different.<p>

The thud of Blaine hitting the cement and screaming out had reverberated around the parking garage walls long after the Warblers had retreated back to Dalton. Concerned looks and worry filled eyes gazed around, trying to comprehend _what the_ _hell_ just happened.

"Blaine," Kurt rubbed his boyfriend's upper arm, trying to coax him from the tight fetal position he had curled himself into. "Blaine, let me look."

Blaine shook his head and moaned in pain, his hands clenching tighter to his face.

"Blaine, just for a second," Kurt pleaded.

Finally, after a few more moments, Blaine sat up slowly. Whimpers still escaped his lips as he tried to pry his hands from his eye.

Kurt looked up worriedly at the other glee club members. "Blaine?"

"Hurts!" Blaine ground out, removing now shaking hands from his face. Kurt had to hold back a gasp when he saw the damage. Blaine's eye was deep red and a bruise was already forming around a swollen eyelid.

"Dude, I think he needs to go to the hospital," Finn suggested just as Blaine's hands flew back up to form a protective barrier around his eye.

Kurt nodded, "Blaine, can you stand?"

His boyfriend replied with a grunt in pain.

"Come on, man," Puck grabbed onto one elbow and Finn the other. Together they hoisted the shorter man to his feet.

"I'll drive! My car's closest," Finn announced as he and Puck hurried out of the garage with Kurt running behind them.

"Kurt?" Blaine was almost sobbing.

"I'm here," Kurt promised sighing in relief when Finn yanked open the car door. Puck practically shoved Blaine into the backseat and Kurt slid in next to him. "It's going to be okay," he rubbed circles into Blaine's back, trying to calm him down.

Luckily, Finn didn't have an affinity towards speed limits and they made it across town to the hospital in what seemed like seconds. Finn slammed the brake down in front of the emergency entrance and Kurt practically heaved Blaine from the car and into the hospital.

A bored looking administrator greeted them and Blaine was taken back almost immediately. Kurt, Finn and Puck were told to wait in hard chairs in the waiting room with an out of order vending machine and a drink machine that was empty. A pot of stale coffee sat to the side and a TV playing some obscure movie provided background noise.

Puck and Finn sat flanked on either side of Kurt, but he might as well have been alone. All he cared about was his boyfriend. His amazing, gorgeous, talented boyfriend behind those automatic doors that doctors and nurses occasionally went into or came out of. He knew he should probably call Blaine's parents and the New Directions, whom they left standing in the parking garage, but he couldn't bring himself to even take out his phone.

Everything had happened so fast and for a split second, Kurt thought he had to have been dreaming. One minute Blaine was singing and dancing and the next he was down on the ground. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense.

"Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt stood up.

"And you are?"

"His boyfriend," Kurt told the woman in the white coat.

"I'm Dr. Carter. Can you tell me what happened?" She asked kindly.

Kurt nodded, "He…he was –"

"A slushie was thrown in his face," Puck answered for him, standing up.

"That's all?" She asked and all three boys nodded.

"Why?" Kurt had to know.

Dr. Carter sighed, "Blaine's injury suggests that it was more than a simple slushie. I really need to get a hold of his parents and discuss this with them."

"I..uh…I can…" Kurt pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and pulling up their number in his list of contacts, "I have their home phone number."

"Good," she nodded, scribbling down the number off of Kurt's phone. "Thank you," she turned to leave.

Kurt cleared his throat, "Please? Is he going to be alright?"

Sighing, Dr. Carter turned back to the boys, "Blaine has suffered an injury that suggests he was hit by something other than a simple slushie. He's been sedated so we can assess the full damage."

"Can I see him?" Kurt pleaded.

Dr. Carter thought for a second, "Only for a few minutes. If you follow me, I'll take you to him."

"Thank you," Kurt felt the nerves bundling up in his stomach as he followed the doctor. He didn't know what lay beyond the emergency doors, but he knew that Blaine had to be okay.


End file.
